


Revealing Secrets

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-12
Updated: 2003-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Revealing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Have to Tell You Something: Revealing Secrets**

**by:** Kirsty-Luan  


**Characters/Pairing/Category:** Josh/Donna, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** All Characters Belong to Aaron Sorkin  
**Feedback:** If you think its worthy but only if its nice this is my first attempt at fan fiction and was goaded into it by members of the State of the Union Group.  
**Notes:** Thanks to Sharon (ash kipps) for being my beta. I apologize if it is factually inaccurate but it works for the way I want to take the story.  


* * *

JOSH AND DONNA'S CONDO   
DONNA'S POV 

I enter the bedroom and go in search of the missing file. Behind me I hear the closet door open. I spin around. 

"Hello, Donnatella." 

"Jason. What are you doing here? How did you find me?" 

"I've come to take you home, where you belong." I discreetly check to make sure I still have my panic button in my pocket. 

"I am home, THIS is where I belong." I edge towards the door. 

"YOU belong with ME." That's it. I push the button as hard as I can. Lucy is waiting at the entrance downstairs; she should be up here in two minutes. 

"Okay, you're leaving NOW. I have a secret service agent who will be here any minute to arrest you if you don't leave. I don't love you; I haven't for five years. So just go!" 

"I'm not leaving without you. You promised to marry me, so that's what you're going to do." Just then I hear the front door burst open but before I can run Jason grabs me by the waist and places a knife to my throat. He bends over to whisper in my ear. 

"We're going to go now, and if they try to stop us I'll slit your throat." I can hear agents shouting orders as we move to the living room. 

ROOSEVELT ROOM   
JOSH'S POV 

I'm in a meeting with Andy Wyatt about mandatory minimums in drug sentencing when agents burst in and secure the room. I look around the room to find Tom - the agent assigned to me. 

"What's going on Tom?" 

"Miss Moss' panic button was pressed. Agents have been sent as back up; the first family and yourself are being secured." 

"Oh my God." Donna's pressed her button. The skinheads have got her. I can't lose her. I can't live without her. 

I suddenly feel someone's arm wrap around me and hold me tight. 

"Its okay. Donna will be all right. You two have been through too much already for anything bad to happen." I look at Andy. 

"God I hope you're right." 

DONNA'S POV 

As soon as we enter the room all the agents point their guns at Jason's head and start shouting to let me go. 

"SHE GOES WHERE I GO! NOW MOVE OUT OF THE WAY." Before I know it one of the agents to my right has fired their gun and Jason is lying on the floor. Lucy pushes me out of the condo and into a waiting car. 

"Are you alright? Are you injured?" 

"No, Lucy, I'm okay. I just want to see Josh." 

"We're heading to the White House. You'll be able to see him once we get there." 

"Lucy, is he dead? Is Jason dead? 

"I really don't know, but to be honest it doesn't look good." 

JOSH'S POV 

Tom is suddenly contacted on his radio. 

"We have an all-clear. Mr Lyman, the President would like to see you in the Oval Office." 

"Okay. Would you excuse me, Congresswoman? We'll meet again later this week." 

"Yeah. Good luck." 

I make my way to the Oval. When I arrive Charlie waves me through. 

"Good Morning, Josh." 

"Morning, Sir. What's happening? All that the agents could tell me was that Donna had pressed her panic button." 

"Do you know a Jason Miller?" I'm in shock; that is the last name I was expecting to hear. 

"Yes, Sir. He's an ex-boyfriend of Donna's. She left him to join the campaign." 

"Ah, Dr Freeride." 

"Yes, Sir. Well, that's the name I gave him." 

"The information I've been given is that when you came to work today you left a file you needed at home, so Donna went to get it. When she got there Dr Miller had broken in and was waiting for her. He attempted to kidnap her at knifepoint but was shot in the head by an agent, dying instantly. Donna was place in a car by Agent Lucy and are en route to the residence." 

"Sir, did he write the letters?" 

"No. Ron believes this is an unrelated incident." Just then Charlie enters the room. 

"Sir. Donna has just arrived." I look at the President with pleading eyes. All I want to do right now is hold Donna and never let her go. 

"Go Josh. That girl needs you right now. Don't worry about your schedule I'll have Margaret clear it for the rest of the day. I'll have someone make up one of the guest rooms; you and Donna will be my guests until the Secret Service has sorted out your condo." 

"Thank you, Sir." With that I race towards the residence. 

THE RESIDENCE   
DONNA'S POV 

When we arrive at the White House I am taken straight to the residence. I look over at Lucy as soon as I realize where we are headed. 

"The President's orders." We enter a large sitting room. 

"Can I see Josh?" 

"Mr Lyman's been informed of the situation. He's on his way up." As she finishes the sentence Josh storms into the room. 

"Donna!!" He pulls me into a tight hug. As he does Lucy quietly leaves the room. That is when I break down into tears. 

"Josh. I was so scared; I though I was going to die." 

"Ssh. It's okay, you're safe now; I'm here." He walks backwards until he is sitting in one of the chairs with me curled up in his lap. We sit like that for a while content just holding one another. Finally I break the silence. 

"Josh, was it him who was writing the letters? 

"No. Ron says its not related to the letters. Donna, you probably know this already but I've got to tell you. Jason's dead. He died instantly. He didn't suffer." 

"Well, that's a shame, I wish he had." I know that seems harsh but after everything that man has put me through that's how I feel. I can tell Josh is shocked by my response because at the moment he is doing an impression of a fish. 

"Donna." He starts hesitantly. 

"Josh, I have to tell you something. I should have told you this years ago but I thought I would never see Jason ever again, so I didn't think there was any need in bringing it up. I just hope you'll understand." 

"Donna, what is it? You're scaring me. Whatever it is it could never make me stop loving you, so please just tell me." Okay, here it goes. 

"When we first met I led you to believe that Jason dumped me as soon as he graduated, but there's a bit more to it than that. Two months before I joined the campaign Jason proposed to me, and a couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant. Everything was great. Then a month later it all fell apart. I was still working three jobs to keep him. One day I collapsed at one of my jobs and was rushed to the hospital. My best friend went with me to the hospital and tried everywhere to find him but he was nowhere to be found. I lost the baby. I found out later that while I was in hospital in pain, thinking I was dying, losing his baby, he was across town sleeping with someone else. So, as soon as I was strong enough, I jumped into my car, and came and found you." Josh tightens his grip on me, and then places a kiss on my forehead. "He found out where I had gone and started phoning every day. He said he had changed, that me losing the baby had made him grow up. So I went back to him, but after I had the car crash I realized he hadn't. That's when I came back to you. After a couple of days he started phoning again. This time I didn't answer the phone, I got Margaret to tell him that I hadn't rejoined the campaign and that she didn't know where I was. After a week he stopped phoning and I didn't hear from him again till I saw him in our condo." 

Josh holds of my face gently in his shaking hands. He breathes deeply before staring intently into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that but no one will ever hurt you again. I promise you that."

I look him in the eye. If I ever doubted his need to protect me I only have to remember the look in his eyes now. I lean in to give him a passionate kiss. 

"Now you know why I want a big family." 

"And I plan on giving you that family. I love you sunshine, and I always will." 

"I love you too, handsome." 


End file.
